garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Ciuraq
* Deed Names: ~Little Silvertip Brings Back Light's Gift to the Garou~, ~Little Silvertip Kills Carnage-Ikthya~, ~Circle Keeper~, Lassie, White Fang, and Old Yeller with Rabies * Past Sept Positions: Sept Alpha (2011-2012) Gatekeeper (2006-2011). Uktena Elder (2006-2012). Guardian (2004-2007;2009-2010). Alpha of Reaching (March 2009-2012) * Past Packs: Reaching, Ridgeline and Blizzard's Teeth Arrival: * Creation Date: Dec 12 2003 * Creation Rank: Cub (0) * Fostern Rank Promotion Date: Mar 6 2006 * Adren Rank Promotion Date: June 4 2010 * Athro Rank Promotion Date: Dec 23 2011 (The Great Shift) * Departure Date: Onscreen * General Notes: An athro warrior of the Garou nation, Little SIlvertip has a national reputation for her many, and substantial, deeds. Accounts vary as to whether she is lupus, fell out of the sky as-is, or most bizarrely, is actually homid (though obviously, that's not true). Most Garou at the sept know her as a feral warrior, and she's prone to be mistaken for lupus by those who don't know her intimately. While her pack and close associates know her as a quite personable, if sometimes grouchy, individual, the most of the sept sees a insular and scrappy, wolfish ahroun with fewer social skills than road kill. Most of the time she lived at the sept she stuck almost exclusively to lupus - for eight years, to the detriment of her ability to speak her native tongue as well as she once did. However, since coming back from her misadventures in Flux, she had been seen in Homid slightly more frequently, and her English has started to recover. There's no missing her feral bent, though. She's no slouch as a warrior. The sheer number of banes she's slain is unclear, only in that it's rather large quantit; she's slain at least several packs worth of Black Spiral Dancers over the years, including Carnage-Ikthya, leader of the Spokane Hive, in single combat deep in Carnage's territory, and slew Eclipse, the metis mate, soon-after in the Sept's assault. Both on all fours fighting wolf-style, or using her spear, the Uktena is a bloody and accomplished combatant. She's also developed a reputation for being a trafficker of Spirits, having more dealings with them than many Theurge at the sept have had. She's also a very decent ritualist, with a number of rites, including some of the more uncommon umbral rites. She also seems to have made a fairly deep study of the occult. On occasion, she seems to come by knowledge - often highly specialized knowledge - that she should not, by all rights, know at all. This is compounded by the fact that she's often loath to discuss where she gets any information; squeezing that information out of her is often like getting wine from rocks. She definitely is part of the reason the Uktena tribe has a reputation for knowing too much, and things that werewolves weren't meant to know. History: Ciuraq started out Joshua, a scared, slightly nerdy Glass Walker cub with Cat. After he completed his ROP, he had considerable turmoil with Natalie, the Glass Walker Don at the time. Retreating to the Bawn, he helped start the Guardian pack Manitou's Ridgeline with Jacinta, Holly and Horace. While Guardian, he battled Black Spiral Dancers who attacked the Caern during The Great Hunt of 2004, and later, had his age warped forward 5 years by The Sands of Time that warped the Caern. After a while (2004), Joshua was expelled from the Glass Walker tribe by Cockroach during a teaching session on moot etiquette, and the Ahroun went looking for a new tribe. He underwent a quest for Uktena in 2005, died, was eaten by Scrags, had his spirit take a brief jog back from whence it came, and was then reborn by Uktena the spirit. He's on the record as saying Joshua's spirit returned from whence it came upon Joshua's death, and he is decidedly not the same person in the very real, literal way. In 2009, some noted that he does not look or smell like Joshua did, anymore. This is definitely the case after she came back from the deep umbra a woman with too many tails in 2014. While Garou tradition backs her claims, there are still those who call her White Bear or Joshua. They rarely, if ever, do this in her presence however. Given the name Ciuraq ~Circle Keeper~ Aketachunak, he began saying he's Jacinta's younger, adoptive brother. He speaks fairly-fluent Yup'ik, especially around/with Jacinta. He spent the next year acting as Guardian and beta of Ridgeline, where he fought invading Wyrm things on scattered occasions, including more scrags, some Fomori, and a few other Banes. He also is known to have learned a small repertoire of Rites up to that point. He claimed Gatekeeper after the position was left by Dakota in February of 2006. He challenged Jamethon ~Reflection's-Howl~, the then Warder and Get Elder, for Fostern in February of 2006, and passed on his first try by slaying a very large, wyrm tainted Glass Elemental on his own. He claimed eldership of his tribe in March of 2006. In June 2006, he and his pack lead an attack on an encampment of Black Spiral Dancers on the edge of their territory, where he killed at least one. With the disbanding of Ridgeline in 2007, he, Jacinta and Fernando formed a new war under weasel named Blizzard's Teeth. At the 2007 failed Great Hunt, he worked with one of his packmates to kill some of the attacking Black Spiral dancers. In the months after that, he racked up quite the body count as he and his pack pro-actively sought out wyrm critters to kill, leading to the deaths of many dozens of fomori, and a handful of banes. All this while he's kept himself isolated from the sept, having very little to do with them. In 2008, he led a living, breathing quetzalcoatl back to Mexico, where Nuwisha tried to prank him repeatedly. The pranks, each time, got turned around back on the Nuwisha. Shortly after this, he led the The Great Hunt on a successful attack into a warehouse that produced wyrm tainted weapons. He participated in the raids against the Spokane Black Spiral Dancer threat, though in a not terribly well known ways; the ways that are known are controversial, with with some alleging he abandoned his station to attack a greater force without aid. When he returned, some noted that his scent had changed; in homid, he no longer appeared white. There were vague rumours that he had grown fond of Taina, but the two's relationship ended sometime in 2009. He left Blizzard's Teeth under terse terms with Jacinta, to form his own pack Reaching with Horace and Eztli, under Uktena. He began another, very long rotation of Guardianship starting in July 2009, and going until Feburary 2010. ]]In 2009, it became clear to many in the sept that he was afflicted with increasingly deep depression, to the point where he surrendered eldership of the Uktena tribe to a cliath without a fight, and suddenly and publicly surrendered to Kathryn-Laura over a matter he had previously fought her over. His depression continued to deepen to the point where it was brought up at moots. After which, the Uktena sought some sort of help of an unknown nature. In December, he returned looking temporarily emaciated, and horribly frostbitten, but acting generally well. He claimed eldership back from Fernando soon after. After struggling out of depression, Ciuraq became more involved in fighting various threats at the Sept. He killed an additional adren Black Spiral Dancer in combat, as well as a few lesser creatures afterwards. After being encouraged by several Garou, Ciuraq went and challenged Kaz for adren rank. His challenge was to find a fetish lost to history, and recover it. After a long period of divining, he gathered a group of the Sept's heaviest hitters, armed them to the teeth talens and fetishes, and attacked a formidable group of banes. Despite their great power, the Banes died swiftly, with no garou casualties. This proved to be the easy part of the challenge, as the next month was spent negotiating with spirits, binding divining talens, and exploring dark caves as he tried to find a Light's Gift, a legendary fetish which was designed not to be found. Eventually he proved successful, and returned to the Sept to become third ranked. He, at the time, expressed no interest in claiming warder from then-Warder August. In June 2010, he lead the sept to another successful Great Hunt, with no casualties. In 2011, after Kaz left the sept, he took over as Sept Alpha. He was immediately challenged by Kathryn-Laura and August, but the terms were that of a contest of wisdom through riddles, and August quickly lost, and Kathryn-Laura struggled to remain in the contest, until she lost after many rounds of riddles. His tenure as Sept Alpha was been rather tempered, given fears that he would refuse admittance to any new non-pure tribes. Late in 2012, when tempers reached a bit of a peak after a moot, Elliot challenged him for Sept Alpha. However, shortly thereafter, the Uktena disappeared from the face of the sept entirely, leaving Silvertip to fail by default. Abruptly as he disappeared, in Feburary of 2014, Silvertip reappeared from the tunnels under the new caern suffering serious issues with the wyld. Silvertip was female, had grown another tail, and had developed serious issues with time about her progressing at the right rate. It slowly came out that she had gone into the caern while it was claimed by the wasps, and ended up in various realms in the Umbra - ultimately ending up in Flux, near death. The exact details remain unclear, though. After a short while, her problems with time, and her extra tail issues, were 'solved' in some nebulous manner, but the the biggest change - male to female - remained. While acclimating to the changes in her body, the Uktena discovered first that there was a garou cannibal in the sept, and then uncovered the identity of that cannibal: Becky. After capturing her, and revealing the depths of her crimes (near three dozen humans dozen eaten) to the rest of the garou, she turned Becky over to the halfmoons for judging. The means through which she caught Becky were not expounded on, but the Bone Gnawer confessed to the crimes, making her guilt clear. After this, Silvertip finally confronted Riley over the murder of Finds-Death, her former packmate. There was talk of curses being throw around, and death threats made, before it was reported that the two had come to an arrangement over the murder from two years prior. However, the exchange between the two left several sept members concerned the Uktena would still outright kill Riley in revenge for the murder. Sometime mid-late March, several garou began noting that far from acclimating to being female, the Uktena had become slowly more paranoid (especially about men), more prone to snapping, and dangerous to surprise. Shortly after, she, her cousin Esther, and Samantha formed the pack Deep Waters, under Uktena. Not long after, she was forcibly cleansed when her spirit helper sought out help for the corruption she had (somehow) acquired. Ciuraq remained in the sept for a while, before slowly drifting north. Looking for healing and rest, Ciuraq headed back to Alaska, but found that the war was raging there as well. She joined the battle against Pebble Mine, joining with and in many cases leading garou on guerrilla raids against the tainted people leading the development project. During the down time between raids and monkey wrench operations, she grew closer to a kin named Edward Hunt, and after a whirlwind courtship, she sought permission and the two married. Becoming pregnant, she fought the mine until the last possible moment; the couple were incredibly fortunate with their first child, born May 14, 2017, who wad born true under the Gibbous moon. Ahroun struggle with traditional family life, though, and soon she found herself turning more over to her husband so she could keep her rage away from the infant. In early 2019, while walking the umbral sky, she received a message from an avatar the old Inuk 'god' Sedna, who told her that she had a destiny - no, more like mission - to end some evil back at the Sept of the Triquetral Accord. Or, she already had. Or, she was going to. Spirits of that caliber are notoriously unclear. With a heavy heart, Ciuraq left her family, and the battle she had been waging for nearly four years, and went south on the hunt. Category:Uktena Category:Ahroun Category:Present PCs Category:Homid Category:Athro